Jungle Cats
by SweetlyDesolated
Summary: Alex turns nineteen, and is again captured by an unknown organization. But, like usual, something else goes on in the background, that Alex happens to be part of. AR/OC Slash


**Title:** Jungle Cats

**Author:** Darkmoon666

**Pairing:** Alex/OC ~ Slash pairing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alex Rider, no matter how much I want to. I do own all the people mentioned in this fic, except for Alex, of course.

**Summary:** Alex turns nineteen, and is again captured by an unknown organization. But, like usual, something else goes on in the background, that Alex happens to be part of. AR/OC Slash

* * *

He was dragged into a room with seven people gathered around a circular table. They were placed evenly around, except for an empty eighth chair.

"Alex Rider," one of the men holding to his elbows stated. The one who captured him paced in front, expecting to be praised.

One of the women at the table told the group, "Step back, except for Rider."

The men looked uneasy as they glanced at a blank faced prisoner, and the slightly smiling group of seven. The man who captured him scowled, but gestured once and the men holding on to Alex stepped behind.

A man at the table held up one hand and crooked his finger, gesturing Alex to approach a few steps. The teen strode forward as well as he could with his arms bound before him. The finger dropped and Alex stopped moving.

He glanced behind him and determined that his takers were far enough away. Alex turned to the table and brought his hands to his mouth. His fingers touched on the metal pieces of the retainer he had to wear. Alex pulled the plastic and wire from his mouth, wincing as the places where the roof of his mouth grew over it broke. The metallic taste was normal to Alex, but he still disliked the flavor of blood.

He ripped the retainer apart as well as he could with the circumstances. The plastic chunks the wires were imbedded in were dropped to the wood floor and crushed under the soles of his tennis shoes.

With a twist of his wrist, the wires were pushed into the left cuff of his bindings. He worked with the lock picks until he felt the pieces give. One cuff fell from his wrist and Alex worked on the other until the handcuffs fell to the ground with a clink of chain.

The teen placed the picks into a pocket of his pants and sighed, massaging his forehead with the heels of his hands. "Every single time," he complained. Alex approached the table calmly, and heard the movements of the guards behind him as they rushed to his back.

The man who gestured Alex forward bid them to stop. Alex paced around the table and dropped into the empty chair, leaning back with his head dangling over the back support.

"Get out of that chair!" one of the people gathered around the table hissed. Alex didn't recognize him at all, but he figured he should.

"Why is that?" he asked leaning forward to stare at the man. He rested his elbows on the table and perched his chin in his hands.

"That's Panther's chair. I've heard he'll kill anyone who sits in it!"

Alex's eyebrow rose. "So it was your friend he killed! I had been wondering who that was."

The man's mouth opened and he stared at Alex.

"Who is he?" Alex asked the man to his left.

The man was about to explain when Alex was lifted forcefully from his chair and made to stand.

"What was that for?" he asked the newly arrived Panther, a man of twenty-seven, who sat in his vacated chair. The man had dark black hair that contrasted with his tan skin and blue eyes.

Panther rolled his eyes. "It's my chair, Leo. You know that."

"So?" Alex replied. He sat in the man's lap and lounged there, resting his feet on the tabletop.

"Happy birthday," the man said, kissing the side of Alex's neck.

"Not as happy as of yet," Alex told him, grinning slyly. He caught the second eye roll from his peripheral vision and huffed, crossing his arms and frowning. The arm wrapped in a hug around his midsection was ignored.

His original captors and the new man gapped at Alex. "What?" he questioned them, self-conscious.

"Yo-your Leopard?" his captor asked, stuttering.

"Yep; why?"

The man groaned and rocked back on his heels, staring at the ceiling. "We're screwed," he stated.

"Nope, just you," one of the unknown captors told him.

"Why?" the man asked.

"'Cause you hit him. We've picked up Leopard enough times to know not to. If you're lucky, Leopard'll use you for target practice. Otherwise, tough," a different one replied.

The man, Dimness, howled and fell to the floor where he curled up in a fetal position.

"Thanks, Lynx," Alex told the man to his left as he ordered the guards to take Dimness into a holding cell.

"Yes, well, congratulations for turning nineteen, Leopard," Lynx responded.

Leopard nodded to him.

"So I figure you have about a week until MI6 tries to storm this place to find you," Panther mused.

Alex agreed. "Well, we had best move on to the good part, don't you think?"

Panther grinned as Alex stood from his lap. He joined the teen in standing and nodded to the group around the table. "We'll be going now," he told them.

One of the women, Lioness, grinned at Alex and winked. Alex smirked back as he was grabbed around the waist again and pulled from the room.

"And get that idiot out of my chair! I expect him gone before I come back later on," he told the group.

His questioner whimpered, but Alex paid no attention to the slight voice as he smiled happily. Panther dragged him to their set of rooms, where Alex was ravished quite wonderfully for the rest of his nineteenth birth date.

* * *

Hmm, I have no idea where it came from. I thought of this and here it is! I'm not usually one for Alex pairings, but this came to me, so here it is!

Please review.

Moony


End file.
